Memories
by WeasleysWizardWheeze
Summary: Oneshot songfic, RonHermione. Hermione and Ron at their sons wedding. Story's better than the summary, i promise! Please R&R!


-1**Disclaimer - Not mine people, you should know that!**

Ron and Hermione Weasley watched their oldest son, Samuel Arthur Weasley dance for the first time with his new wife. Their faces glowed with pride, and Hermione smiled, remembering her own wedding dance with Ron, as though she was looking through a mental photo album. The happiness she felt that day, she still felt now, almost thirty years later. Her face was a little more lined, and she was a little rounder, but Ron told her every day that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He'd barely changed. His hair was as vivid as it had been the first time she'd seen him on the Hogwarts Express at eleven, and while his muscles were no longer as defined as they had once been, he was still long and relatively lanky. She was so deep in her reminiscing she barely noticed when the dance stopped, and her son stepped up to dedicate a song to his parents. It was a song that she had loved as young girl, by a band that had long since split.

_Making my way through old photographs_

_Of the night when you first stood by my side_

_Old friends with smiles_

_Some are here, some are gone_

_Good memories of our senior high_

_Looking back, we're the only couple still together_

_Even then I knew this love would be forever_

_I knew…_

"Fancy a dance?" Ron asked, smiling. Hermione regularly listened to the song at home, and they'd jokingly rechristened it as 'their song'. Sometimes, if Ron and Harry had been to the pub and had a few firewhiskeys, he would come home and put it on, dancing with his wife 'for old time's sake'. Hermione took his proffered hand, and he led her on to the dance floor. They came together and she laid her head on his shoulder, as she had done all those years before. They danced with the ease of a couple who knew each other inside out, because of course they did. The song didn't **exactly** fit them, Hermione mused, but the sentiment was about right.

_Cause there's nobody else in this world who could love you_

_Anymore than I do, always here for you_

_Nobody else in this world could love you more_

_Nobody could love you anymore than I do_

_I'm still here for you_

"I love you." Ron murmured, looking at Hermione the same way he had at their wedding. He remembered the way she had looked that day as though it was yesterday, and doubted he would ever forget it. He knew the song well, and it seemed to sum up the exact way he felt about Hermione. He still congratulated himself daily that he managed to marry Hermione, and even all these years later, could barely believe his luck on having such a beautiful, clever, caring wife to come home to. He crooned along to the song softly, and felt Hermione laugh, her breath tickling his neck.

_Our lives have all changed; we've come a long long way_

_Our faces show the lines of two young sons_

_And in their houses there will be_

_Pictures like the ones of you and me_

_Hope they can look back and smile just like we have done_

_Never once have I felt the need for one another_

_We were strong and survived the storm to discover_

_To discover one another_

"Even down to us having two sons," Hermione whispered in his ear, "it could have been written for us Ron."

"Don't forget your daughter now Mrs. Weasley." he smiled.

Even now, as a middle-aged woman, Ron made her feel like a giddy teenager. Theirs was still a volatile relationship, they still had their infamous Ron-Hermione arguments, and she supposed they always would. But that was what made them, them. While Harry and Ginny talked their problems through calmly, Hermione and Ron both went in all guns blazing at first, only talking when they'd both calmed down. She smiled at her best friends, her family now, dancing together. Despite everything that had happened, everyone was happy. She noticed Neville and Luna dancing at the other side of the floor, Neville as uncoordinated as he'd been dancing with Ginny at the Yule Ball back in their fourth year at Hogwarts. She laughed softly, some things would never change.

"Whatcha laughing at?" Ron asked, looking down at his wife as though she was slightly insane. Hermione looked up at him, the humour evident in her eyes.

"I'm just happy." she replied.

_Cause there's nobody else in this world who could love you_

_Anymore than I do, always here for you_

_Nobody else in this world could love you more_

_Nobody could love you anymore than I do_

_I'm still here for you_

He smiled back, and held her tightly against him once more. They swayed together, lost in the moment. Ron looked around him, and saw Sam dancing with Marianne, his new wife, and his younger son Adam dancing with Neville and Luna's daughter Kate. He watched as Ernie Macmillan's son shyly asked his daughter Elizabeth to dance. He smiled as he realised that his baby girl wasn't a baby anymore, but that no matter how old she got, she'd always be his baby. He hoped that his children would be as happy as he and Hermione were, and that they would one day watch their own children get married, start a family. He sighed with contentment. He was happy with the way his life had turned out, more than happy. He may have been the sidekick, but he got the girl. The perfect girl.

_All the smiles we have won_

_Just from looking back and reliving all the good times_

_And when we've been through all the pages_

_We just start again, we just start again oh_

Hermione looked back through her life, remembering her wedding day, the births of her children, the first time she and Ron had taken each one to the Hogwarts Express. She remembered the look on Ron's face the first time he held each of their children, a look of pure love. And then he had looked at her, wearing the same look. She remembered him bouncing around jubilantly when she had told him she was pregnant with Sam, flooing everyone they knew to share the news. Of course, they'd been thrilled with every pregnancy, but the first one is always special. She remembered when Sam had first told them about Marianne, and she had recognised the shy look as the one Ron had given her when he'd first told her he loved her, and she smiled, thinking of how every one of their children had inherited the Weasley trait of their ears turning red when they were embarrassed, or angry, feeling any sort of strong emotion really. Her life had been everything she could have hoped for. Little girls often dream of fairy tale endings, of happy ever afters, and Hermione felt Ron had certainly given her hers.

_Cause there's nobody else in this world who could love you_

_Anymore than I do, always here for you_

_Nobody else in this world could love you more_

_Nobody could love you anymore than I do_

_I'm still here for you_

_Always here for you_

The last strains of the song faded away, melding into something faster and more up to date. Hand in hand, they left the dance floor, smiling at Harry and Ginny as they did the same thing.

"They look so happy." Ginny remarked, gesturing at the newlyweds.

"Don't they?" Ron replied, smiling fondly at his son and daughter in law.

Sam and Marianne continued to dance slowly, oblivious to the faster paced music, lost in one another. Marianne sighed.

"I hope we're as happy as your mum and dad are." she said softly to her husband, who smiled.


End file.
